Storm in a Blood Cup
Storm in a Blood Cup is the third episode of Series 4. It aired on November 12th, 2012. Summary Adze arrives at Garside and much to Erin's chagrin, she is beautiful. Vlad doesn't appear to notice, as he's too busy scheming on how he can get out of the arrangement. However, Ramanga and Adze are plotting to get rid of the only person who might put a spoke in the wheel - Erin. A direct assault would be too provocative so they plan a smear campaign centring on Ryan. It backfires and provides Vlad with a moment of reprise. Plot Adze arrives at Garside and much to Erin's chagrin, she is beautiful. Vlad doesn't appear to notice, as he's too busy scheming on how he can get out of the arrangement. The Count to gleeful at the thought of Vlad marrying Adze not really caring about his son's feelings on the whole marriage. He is clearly as upset as Erin but wants to continue his relationship with Erin positive he can get out of it but he doesn't want to insult Ramanga, meanwhile Ingrid is flirting with Ramanga because she believes he can give her what she wants - a seat on the High Council. When he meets Adze there is a mention of the Blood Tea Ceremony it he claims its just a show like his whole engagement. Jonno offers to help to create a 'Skeleton' in Adze's cupboard by tempting her to bite him saying that Erin and Vlad's relationship is the future. This fails when Erin worries about Jonno when Adze comes too close to biting him but Vlad is desperate and it takes numerous prompts for him to act. The next scheme involves getting Bertrand to seduce Adze, it works but the engagement isn't called off. Meanwhile Ryan's bloodlust has gotten the better of him and he drains a janitor and inadvertently turns him into a half-fang, Erin who has taken it upon himself to find him is forced to dust the janitor for the sake of her brother and the peace treaty. Erin is upset that 'your girlfriend cheating on you is a good thing' in Vlad's world, and when Vlad and Bertrand share a look she knows she's missing something. Bertrand leaves Vlad to tell her. Vlad admits the Blood Tea Ceremony isn't meaningless. Once it's performed if he breaks the engagement then the Ramangas can kill him, Erin understandably angry tells him that he's lied to her and put Jonno in danger so perhaps he should just marry Adze for peace. Vlad is upset and she retracts it saying she didn't mean it. However, Ramanga and Adze are plotting to get rid of the only person who might put a spoke in the wheel - Erin. It emerges that Ramanga wants Adze to receive Vlad's bite so she can receive half of his power. A direct assault would be too provocative so they plan a smear campaign centring on Ryan. Adze steals the latest load of blood from the Guild and implicate Ryan wearing his clothes. The 'accusation' is thrown in when Erin objects to the Blood Tea Ceremony before Vlad can drink the blood from the cup that seals him to his fate. They are angry; this is when Ryan is accused of stealing the blood. Erin provides Ryan with an alibi so it backfires and provides Vlad with a moment of reprise as he wants to deal with the situation with the Guild before continuing the ceremony. As he walks out he his followed by a furious Adze who pushes into Erin declaring 'this is war'. Cast *Vladimir Dracula - Gerran Howell *Ingrid Dracula - Clare Thomas *Count Dracula - Keith-Lee Castle *Renfield - Simon Ludders *Erin Noble - Sydney Rae White *Adze - Nathasha Stokes (first appearance) *Ramanga - Robbie Gee *Malik - Richard Southgate *Ryan - Tom Gibbons *Jonno Van Helsing - Terry Haywood *Bertrand - Cesare Taurasi *Mina Van Helsing - Jo-Anne Knowles *Miss McCauley - Letty Butler Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes